


Calzones?

by Ririsu



Category: DMC 5?, Devil May Cry
Genre: Courage the Cowardly Dog - Freeform, I imagine Dante being DMC5 but he can be any of them, Multi, Vergil be here be warned, calzones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 14:54:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19975924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ririsu/pseuds/Ririsu
Summary: Dante love Pizza. This is a well known fact, but what happens when you give him something that smells like one, but looks veery different from his one true circular love.





	Calzones?

The shop was peaceful. 

Dante had his legs propped on his desk reading a naughty magazine with no care who saw. Vergil was at his desk looking over some papers and Nero was fighting with Nico over the remote on the couch.

"We ain't watching that shitty cartoon again!" Nero shouted trying to pry the remote from the southern female.

"It's a good show!" She shouts back.

"I deal with enough paranormal shit! And twins!" He tries shoving her while keeping his hold on the remote.

"The shows better then your sad life!" She lifts a leg and presses it into his stomach and kicks, his hold was tight and he ends up taking her with him when she kicks, both fall to the floor next to the couch with heavy thuds, the remote skids on the floor under the oldest half breed who looks up with a raised brow.

"Must you fight over a stupid show? Just watch something you both like." He grumbles going back to organizing and reading the papers.

"Yeah watch that one show with that alien thing who can't take over the world." Dante chimes.

"Hell no!" The younger duo shouts in unison getting up and dusting themselves off.

"Ya know what. Will have (Y/N) pick. My show, our yours." Nero storms into the kitchen where the new member of DMC was cooking for them. "(Y/N) I need help." Nero walks in stopping at the archway leading into the kitchen looking at you as you folded over some dough before sticking it in the oven.

"I heard. You need me to pick a show for you and Nico right?" You wash your hands and dry them before turning to him.

"Yeah... were we really that loud?" He questions.

"Yeah, I am surprised Verge didn't yell at you over it." You snicker using Dantes' nickname for his twin. You knew Vergil hated it, but he never really tried to stop you so..?

Once your hands are dry you go to the main area and grab the remote from Vergils' desk before he can stop you. You flip through the channels with a hum before stopping on something and leaving back to the kitchen. Nico and Nero had sat down once you started to flip and watched.

A pink dog screams on tv at a bathtub barracuda who gives him self love advice.

"The hell?" Nero tilted his had as Nico leaned back, legs crossed on the couch watching, fully intrigued.

Back in the kitchen you clean up what mess you had made while they all watch the series on tv. Even the twins stopped here and there to watch parts of it.

Few comments are made as you finish cleaning.

"Wait are the bunny and cat lesbians!?" Nico shouted in shock.

"Lady would love that." Dante snickered out.

~~~~~

"JUST GIVE HIM THE DAMN SLAB!" Nico cringes.

"Why is he so weird!?" Dante leaned on his desk watching, fully immersed in the show with the others.

"You fight literal demons, and a skinny green man scares you?" Vergil questioned with a scuff and eye roll but his eyes glued back onto the screen.

~~~~~

"Why was this approved for children!? Those are brain aliens!" Nico cries in shock.

"I thought the old cartoons where child friendly!" Nero comments as the timer goes off for the food to be done.

You grab the oven mitts and pull the tray out, carefully you plate the calzones and carry them out for everyone.

They were all on the couch now watching Courage take on the brain aliens. "Food's done." You set the plates on the coffee table for them and their utensils. Thanks babe... wait.." Dante grabs his plate and narrows his eyes. 

"I thought you were making pizza, it smelled like it... the hell is this?" He gestures and pokes at it with a fork like it would jump up and attack him.

"It's a calzone. It is like a pizza, just inside." You shrug and move to sit on the floor by the couch, the others ate with no complaint but of course Dante would be suspicious.

"Babe, I don't know if you know what a pizza is, cause this.. certainly is not it." He pokes it again. With a sigh you cut a piece of yours and pull it apart to show him the toppings and cheese inside. 

"See, it is inside the dough." You lift your plate to show him. He hums before opening his, before taking a bite.

"Ok.. they are Dante' approved." He murmurs and eats with no further complaints.

You chuckle and nod." Good, I am glad they past the test."

"I hope you know you will have to make these more now. He won't let you go on with a normal life otherwise." Vergil warns taking another bite.

It took a while to get him into eating, he still doesn't eat a normal amount like a human, or like Dante, but he is getting into it, you made him a smaller calzone so he won't have to force himself to eat more.

"Nothing about my life is normal now that I work here." You smirk.

"Damn right. The moment you join our crew you're one'a us and stuck!" Nico claims, Nero nods in agreement before stilling a bite of her calzon getting stabbed in the cheek with her fork. He recoils but mutters a soft "Worth it" Before going back to eating his own food.


End file.
